A Weekend In Bed
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Dave and JJ spend a weekend in bed. Why though? And what happens during that weekend? JJ/Ro


AN: Ok so a thirteen hour train ride, plus four days here with Cassie and I finally finished it! Woot! Ok so this is for Tracia and Tonnie's fourth prompt challenge. Ok so this prompt was easy, and I could have taken it another way, but I decided to go this way. So between guys hitting on me, freaking my fiancé out, and making my way to Cassie's house; this thing finally got written, so lean back, buckle up and enjoy!

**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.**

Disclaimer: I own nada!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Prompt: JJ/Dave and a weekend in bed

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

JJ blew her nose for what had to be the twentieth time in the past hour. Henry had been sick and JJ had stayed home with him for a few days which unfortunately led to JJ having this horrible cold. Thankfully it was Friday and she could sleep in tomorrow while Dave took care of Henry. He had promised her a weekend in bed and that was what she was going to get. Hell she deserved it seeing that she spent three days up straight. When Henry was sick, only rocking him and singing to him softly would keep him asleep. So not only was she tired and sick, but she also had Rock A Bye Baby stuck in her head on constant replay.

"Jen?" Dave asked, sticking his head in her office. JJ looked at him, her eyes and nose red and puffy, her breathing stuffy and labored. Dave's expression softened as he realized how much worse his wife had gotten over the day. "Give me ten minutes then we can go ok? I'll make you some homemade chicken noodle soup for dinner."

"Ok" she croaked out as she started saving her work and shutting down her computer. Dave smiled and closed the door behind him as he headed for Hotch's office. He had a favor to ask his best friend and he hoped that Aaron and Em would be able to come through for him.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

JJ sighed as she snuggled into the seat of the SUV. It was a five hour drive to Little Creek after they picked up Henry from daycare and she wanted to rest part of the way. As Dave started the car, the music she had picked out this morning was playing softly. She reached over and turned the volume up a little louder. Dave smiled and headed for the highway. JJ sat up as Dave passed by the daycare center where Henry was.

"Dave!" she screeched, turning in her seat to watch as he drove on by and got on the main street that would take them to 95 south.

"Relax bella, I didn't forget about our son. Aaron and Emily were gracious enough to take him for the weekend so I can focus on getting you better. We can spend the whole weekend in bed" he said. JJ smiled and took one of his hands in hers. He squeezed it gently as he navigated the roads. JJ smiled and closed her eyes, trusting Dave to know where he was going.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Jen, we're here" Dave said as he stroked her face with his hand that he had gently removed from her grasp while she was sleeping. JJ blinked wearily as she looked around. Standing in front of her was none other than their cabin. JJ yawned and stretched as Dave got their bags out of the backseat and met her around the front of the car. JJ smiled as she watched Dave try to juggle both ready-bags plus trying to find the right key on his ring.

"Need some help there?" JJ asked, a smirk across her face. Dave shot her a playful glare as he set the bags down on the porch and found the key before opening the door and ushering her inside. JJ smiled at his gentlemanly behavior. Momma Rossi always did say she raised her boy right.

"Bed, now" Dave commanded. JJ rolled her eyes, but headed up the stairs to their master bedroom anyway. She loved staying here because the sheets were always freshly washed and cool to the touch. Not to mention they always smelled great and she didn't have to do them herself. She kicked her shoes off and slipped on an old t-shirt and pair of boxers he had and crawled in bed. She let her eyes drift closed as she waited for Dave to come up with her soup.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Dave walked into the room a bowl of steaming hot soup in his hands. He smiled gently as he noticed JJ had fallen asleep again. He set the bowl of soup down next to her on the bed side table and left the room. He needed to get her some medicine and something to drink as well as getting himself something to eat. As he walked down the stairs he stopped and sneezed.

"Crap" he muttered as he continued on his way downstairs sneezing three more times. He rolled his eyes when he got to the bottom of the stairs and grabbed a tissue, blowing his nose. He was sick too. He grabbed a tray and got water bottles, medicine, and him a bowl of soup before he took it back upstairs. He set the tray down on his side and changed into a pair of pajama pants before he crawled in next to JJ. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before he felt his eyes drift closed. He would rest them for a few minutes before he woke her up to eat.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

JJ stretched as she rolled in her sleep. She opened her eyes to see Dave lying next to her in the complete dark. He was snoring softly which told JJ he had gotten sick too. She looked over his shoulder at the alarm clock. The bright red numbers read 3:30 am. JJ could feel her stomach grumble slightly at having missed dinner and noticed the bowl of soup on Dave's side of the bed. She turned to her side table and picked up the bowl. Even cold it was still going to be good. She coughed slightly before she took her first sip. She hummed at the deliciousness. She was really glad Momma Rossi had taught Dave how to cook. She liked when he did because he usually made Italian and introduced her to different dishes.

"Is it good?" Dave mumbled as he sat up. JJ nodded, chewing the small amount of vegetables and noodles in her mouth.

"It's delicious babe" she said. Dave smiled and reached for the meds, giving her two and popping two in his mouth. He took a swig of water to wash them down before handing the bottle to JJ and watching her do the same. Dave lay back down and turned to face her. "Get some more sleep" she said, running her hand over his head. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as JJ finished up her soup. She set the bowl aside and crawled back under the covers. She watched Dave for a minute before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Dave opened his eyes to see Jen's sleeping face close to his. He stretched one arm behind him and grabbed the alarm clock, pulling it around so he could see the time. The clock read 2:23 pm. Dave groaned as he realized he had slept all day. He stood up and groaned. His muscles ached, badly. JJ stirred slightly, but didn't wake up as Dave rummaged through his bag for stuff for his shower. He thought that maybe the hot water would help his sinuses so he could breathe again.

JJ woke up as Dave shut the bathroom door gently shut behind him. She groaned and rolled back over quickly falling back asleep. She thought about joining him, but she didn't have enough energy to move, just sleep.

Dave rustled around in the bathroom, trying to gather the things he needed and get them all to the bathtub as the water ran from the faucet to get warm while he waited. He was trying to make as least noise as possible, but he also knew that with his luck everything would fall in a crash and wake JJ up. He turned the water from the faucet to the shower head and stripped before climbing in, careful not to slip. That was the last thing he needed. He continued to sneeze and sniffle as the warm water cascaded over his body. He shampooed his hair and shaved. At least the warmth seemed to be slowing down his dripping nose. He thought about what he could make them to eat for dinner. There was still chicken noodle soup from yesterday he could heat up. Or they could order some Chinese. He always loved having Chinese soup and lo mein when he was sick. He'd run it by JJ later to see what she might feel up to eating.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Dave came out of the bathroom wearing a new set of PJs. He looked over at JJ and saw she was still sleeping. He shrugged and decided ordering Chinese would be a good idea. He quietly tip-toed out of the room and down the stairs and picked up the phone sitting in its cradle in the living room. He ordered the food and set the phone back down. He pulled the warm blanket off the back of the couch and curled up in his favorite recliner and leaned back. His eyes drifted closed and he let them rest. He figured he wouldn't be able to fall asleep since the delivery guy would be there in a half an hour or less. He slowly drifted to sleep, still trying to fight a losing battle.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

A loud knock on the door woke Dave from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and thought about who would possibly be there now. He remembered ordering the food and jumped up out of the chair. He raced to the door and flung it open, revealing a teenager holding a bag of food. Dave had already paid with a credit card so he signed the receipt and grabbed the bag, shutting and locking the door closed behind him. He went to the kitchen and grabbed plates, forks, spoons, soy sauce and two bottles of water before heading back upstairs. When he got there, he opened the door to see JJ spread out across his side of the bed. He smiled at the sight and moved to set everything down before going and nudging JJ awake.

JJ blinked wearily as she felt Dave nudging her. Her nose smelt the delicious aroma of food and her eyes snapped open, seeing Dave's face quickly. She stretched and yawned, rolling back to her side of the bed before sitting up. Dave handed her the food and water before climbing in bed with his own and resting his back against the headboard. JJ sat up and did the same.

"Thanks" she mumbled as she sipped her soup. Dave smiled and continued eating. Both ate in silence until they were done. Dave collected the trash and set it back in the bag and put it on the couch across the room. He crawled back into bed and saw JJ had fallen asleep. He gently slid her head down onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her, loving the feeling even in his sick state. He quickly fell asleep, JJ curled into his side.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Sunday passed by with no incidents, both stayed in bed all day sleeping. Neither one waking up long enough to do anything more than blow their noses. They slept through the night and groaned when the alarm went off early Monday morning. They needed to get ready for work, both feeling a little bit better. Dave would suffer through the day and JJ was feeling a lot better. She really needed the weekend in bed. She drove back to Quantico, Dave in the passenger seat, sleeping the whole way there. She smiled over at him. He looked innocent as he slept. JJ smiled as she took one hand off the wheel and set it on her stomach. She hoped the baby she was housing there looked just like his or her dad. She smiled as she pulled up to the FBI parking garage. She smiled as she pushed a lock of hair away from his face and his nose scrunched up, much like hers did. He opened his eyes and offered her a tired smile.

"We're here" she said, turning the engine off and jumping out. Dave groaned but followed her anyway. He didn't want to go to work, but he knew seeing his son tonight afterwards would help him feel better. He was just glad JJ was ok.

"I don't wanna go" he whined jokingly. JJ rolled her eyes, but shoved his go bag at him anyway. He grabbed it and pulled JJ in for a kiss as they walked into the building. They walked into the bullpen and were greeted by the rest of the team and Austin. She had come up for the weekend to surprise Reid.

"What did you guys do this weekend?" Morgan asked as they approached. JJ smiled at Dave.

"We spent the weekend in bed, getting over our colds" she responded. Morgan rolled his eyes and Garcia giggled. Reid gagged and the others smiled. JJ and Dave shared a look. What? They were telling the truth!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so finally done! This is the longest story I've written I think! Please let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!


End file.
